Aelirenn
|Gender = Female |COA = Flag Aelirenn.svg |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} |audio = Aelirenn voice line.ogg}} Aelirenn, also known as Elirena or the White Rose of Shaerrawedd, was an elf who led a last, desperate battle against the encroaching humans roughly 200 years ago in the 1000s. Biography Desperate to take back the land from the humans, Aelirenn went and rallied the elves, no matter how dire the reality was for them. The elders refused, believing the only way to really win was to simply outlive the short-life spans of humans and thus wanted to retreat to the mountains to wait it out. However, Aelirenn was able to rally the younger elves and led almost all of them into battle where, while they died with honor, it was a complete massacre. As only young elves could still have offspring, the massacre meant the annihilation of the elven race as well. Despite it being over 200 years ago though, an image of her still survives, carved in the stone of Shaerrawedd. Season of the Elves: Aelirenn reward tree This event allows to unlock the lore on Aelirenn and her avatar. :''Scroll 1: Today, It is commonly believed that the elven kingdom's demise was inevitable. Yet, who can know truly? If not for Aelirenn's intervention, history may have followed an altogether different path.'' :''Scroll 2: Humans and elves had agreed to a peace agreement approximately two hundred years ago. As result of the accord, the kingdom of elves – which had once stretched from the Great Sea to the Blue Mountains – was reduced to a mere scrap of land. Nevertheless... It persisted.'' :''Scroll 3: Then emerged Aelirenn. "No more truces, no more elves on bent knee," she would profess. "This is elven land. We will take back what was stolen! We shall drive the ape-men into the sea!"'' :''Scroll 4: The elders had warned that Aelirenn's plan would likely spell suicide. Despite their protestations, the realm's young and spirited refused to heed the elders' advice, choosing instead to follow Aelirenn's fiery rhetoric. As promised, her warriors would indeed find honor. Honor... And death.'' :''Chest 1: Although more than two hundred years have passed since Aelirenn's rebellion, her memory yet lives on. At the palace of Shaerrawedd, situated in the wilds of Kaedwen, Scoia'tael warriors continue to tend to Aelirenn's beloved garden – her treasured white roses in particular. On occasion, human travelers have inadvertently stumbled upon the hallowed grounds. Enchanted by the beauty of this ivy-strewn relic of the past, some took a rose for posterity – woefully unaware of the flower's cherished significance...'' :''Chest 2: Due to her petite and frail frame, Aelirenn never gained the reputation of legendary warrior. Rather, she is remembered for her ability to orate, to inspire in the face of common sense and better judgment. When she called for war, resistance from the elders proved futile to stop her. The last elven king and his advisers knew full well that defeat on the battlefield would herald the eventual destruction of their race. With tears in their eyes, they watched on from palace windows as the elven kingdom's last line of defense marched off to war in the face of impossible odds.'' :''Chest 3: Aelirenn's banner did not bear a coat of arms nor seal of the elven kingdom. She used but a simple circle, for this represented the globe and thus the scope of her ambitions. The other Elder Races – dwarves, halflings, and gnomes – looked upon the standard with a feeling of unease. They knew not the fate that would await them should the White Rose of Shaerawedd achieve victory... Humans, on the other hand, merely laughed at the sight of the Aelirenn's standard. Why? Because any fool with half a brain knows the world is flat...'' Notes * In , Yaevinn can relay the tale of Aelirenn to Geralt as part of his explanation of his motives while in the basement of the bank during Gold Rush. * In , A book entitled "The Life and Death of the White Rose" tells Aelirenn's tale. References External links * cs:Aelirenn de:Aelirenn fr:Aelirenn it:Aelirenn pl:Aelirenn pt-br:Aelirenn ru:Аэлирэнн Category:Elves Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:The Witcher 2 mentioned-only characters